The True Meaning of the Ginzuishou
by Ayeka Penor
Summary: An AU for the Sailor Moon world, with characters from Tenchi Universe. Pluto has a daughter, the Black Moon is defeated, Kamidake is a suspicious pain, what else could there be?COMPLETE
1. Pluto's Secret

Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! This is my newest ficcy for those who are, out of sheer fate, dedicated to Ayeka yet think she could use a few changes. One of which, is a series switch. In this fic, Ayeka is a resident of Crystal Tokyo! (Oh the possibilities!)

            Ayeka Jurai looked at the scene outside her window and sighed. What she'd give to go out and play… "Ayeka!" She turned towards her bedroom door and her father appeared. He smiled with relief and said, "When you weren't in your office I started to get worried. Tell me when you don't feel well enough to study, Okay?"

            It was the same line as before. Ayeka nodded. "Yes, Daddy." Lord Azusa, a leading figure in Crystal Tokyo's politics, grinned and came in.

            "Here, let's get you into bed," he said. Ayeka sighed and allowed her small, ten-year-old body to get lifted out of her chair and placed gently on her strange bed. It had been designed by none other than Lady Mercury, the best doctor in the world, for helping patients recover from various energy-draining illnesses. After a good night's sleep or a nap Ayeka felt fine, but after a few hours she started to tire. The bed wasn't the most comfortable because it was made of crystal, but it had been designed to help people sleep.

            When Ayeka woke from her nap, it was mid-afternoon. She sat up, feeling better than she had in a long time. With a smile, she got out of bed and put on some clean clothes. The sun was shining, breezes stirred the leaves in the trees and only death could keep her inside. She stuck her head out into the hall and looked around. Her red eyes saw no one. A minute later, her purple head disappeared out the front door.

            It was as gorgeous as she'd thought. Late spring was always this beautiful, but actually walking around in it was different from seeing it. She went down the street along the sidewalk to the park she knew was just down the block. The tall, majestic buildings of Crystal Tokyo rose up on either side giving her a safe and secure feeling. Trees, perfectly trimmed and cared for, were positioned every twenty feet or so on the sidewalks, offering shade. Her white and purple dress swished softy as she walked around the park. The swings and slides looked dangerous, almost everything did. She found a bench and sat to watch the other children play.

            There were parents standing around chatting, keeping one eye on a single or a few bouncing heads. A particularly large group, about six adults in all, seemed to be watching all the children in addition to their own. This was how Ayeka was noticed, because she seemed to appear out of nowhere with no parent to guide her and help her to a swing.

            A tall blond woman with blue eyes noticed Ayeka sitting by herself on the bench just watching the other children. The other five young women noticed their friend's distraction and looked over as well. "Where's her parents?" a raven-hared beauty said.

            Just as she spoke, a little girl of about seven with pink hair noticed Ayeka sitting by herself. She jumped off the swing and ran over. Ayeka looked up at the girl, a little startled. The girl smiled and said, "Hi! My name is Rini, what's yours?"

            Ayeka smiled a bit. "Ayeka. It's nice to meet you, Rini." Rini looked at Ayeka closely, then laughed.

            "We have the same eyes! I never thought I'd meet anyone with my eye color!" Rini said. She grabbed Ayeka's hand and said, "Come on! Let's go use the swings." And so they did.

            Rini's mother, the blond, watched silently for a bit as Rini started to push Ayeka in the swing. "I wonder who she is, I've never seen her around here before," she said.

            The blue-hared mother next to her was frowning. "She looks rather pale, maybe she doesn't get out much." In reality, she had noticed that it was more than just Ayeka's complexion that didn't seem healthy, the girl looked as fragile as glass. 

            Then a brunette spoke. "Serena, does she seem familiar to you?"

            Serena, Queen of Crystal Tokyo (the blond) frowned. "You get that feeling, too? I just can't seem how she could though."

            Rey (the black-hared one) blinked. "You know who she reminds me of? Hotaru when Rini first met her. Except…she isn't Hotaru." They grew quiet. Sailor Saturn had defeated the Dark Moon single-handedly in this time line, but at a cost. Certain events the Sailors had come to expect didn't seem likely to happen. 

            The group was grim for a moment, then Serena's ears caught a worried tone in Rini's high voice. "—you Okay?" She looked up and saw the other kids were watching the new girl. Rini had one hand on the girl's shoulder and her face was worried. Serena tapped Amy's shoulder and the doctor looked up. They traded a look and Amy nodded. She got to her feet and walked over to the swings.

            The children became even more interested as an adult entered the scene. Rini looked up, her eyes fearful. "What's wrong?" Amy asked Rini's new friend. The girl's head was bowed and she had a hand to her chest.

            "My—my Daddy. I need—my Daddy," the girl panted. Amy frowned and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. Her miniature super computer appeared and she opened it. It ran a quick scan of the girl's body and blipped results. Amy felt fear grip her gut. Whatever ailed this child wasn't any normal disease. 

            "Ayeka? Do you need to go home?" Rini asked. 

            Amy blinked. Ayeka? Wasn't that the name of Lord Azusa's daughter? "Ayeka Jurai?" she asked. The girl's dark head nodded. Amy had never gotten a chance to meet Ayeka, now she knew why. Amy picked the girl up, she was amazingly light, and said, "Let's get you home. Where's your father?"

            Ayeka leaned her head on Amy's shoulder, her eyelids already drooping. "At…home…need…sleep…" The other scouts present came over. Lita, Mina, Serena, Rey and Michiru came over looking concerned. 

            "She's Ayeka, Lord Azusa's daughter. It seems she came out on her own, but I'm taking her to the hospital," Amy said firmly. There was anger in her eyes. Judging from her information, Ayeka had been like this so long she had little resistance left to whatever was sapping her energy. Azusa should have said something or gotten professional help.

            Rey looked at Ayeka, asleep already in Amy's arms, and said, "I'll go tell him. Where does he live?"

            Michiru pointed. "Just go out the south park entrance and turn left. His home is right next to mine, it's the gray one." Rey nodded and left. Michiru sighed and said, "I guess Hime is coming home with me again." She meant the black-hared little girl playing tag with a group near the playground.

            Serena looked at Ayeka and said, "Let's use my hopper, it's the closest." Amy nodded and Rini went to get Amy's twin sons Ryu and Ryan. They all got into Serena's crystal car, transports people referred to as 'hoppers.' It took only five minutes to reach the hospital because there was barely any traffic. When they got there, the staff leapt to their feet with the arrival of their boss. 

            "Lady Mercury! What is it?" asked a nurse. Amy looked back at Serena.

            "Could you watch Ryu and Ryan for me? I'm going to get her settled," Amy said. Serena nodded and herded the children out. The nurse was staring.

            "Was that Queen Serenity?" she asked. Amy sighed. Overall people didn't make that big a deal about it because Serena went out often, but it was still an experience for some folk.

            "Yes, now we have to get a room ready for Ayeka Azusa, now." The nurse scampered off down the hall and Amy followed a bit slower towards the pediatrics unit. Ten minutes later, Ayeka was resting comfortably on a bed in a hospital gown as Amy finished her check-up. Yes, it was as she feared. There was something _in_ Ayeka that was sapping her energy and storing it where she couldn't reach it.

            As Amy turned to leave, Lord Azusa arrived. His face was a mask of anxiety. "Is she all right? What happened?"

            Amy stepped back and let him come see Ayeka for himself. "She's having her energy drained and built up somewhere else. I can't see what's doing it, but it's as if her body wants to stay in a kind of stasis."

            Azusa sighed and his shoulders drooped. He reached out and held one of Ayeka's small hands in his own large one. "It's what happened to her mother when she was young. Setsuna always warned me of this."

            This caught Amy off guard. "Setsuna? As in…"

            He nodded. "Lady Pluto is my wife. She warned me that our daughter would have a draining power inside her, but even as she warned me, I could see in her eyes that it would be one of those things that was inevitable." He turned to Amy. "Lady Mercury, the only way we've been able to treat her is by having her sleep on one of your crystal beds. When Ayeka was still an infant, Setsuna fed her her own energy. Once she no longer needed to do that, she…left." He looked rather sad and gloomy. Amy wondered what kind of heart it took to love and bind yourself to a woman you knew would never age or die and couldn't be with you. It was quite the long distance relationship.

            Amy nodded. "I'll see what we can do."

            Azusa looked up. "We?"

            Amy smiled. "The Sailors. If what you say is true, then Ayeka is one of our own and we will do all we can to help find a better solution than naps."

            Ayeka woke up and found herself in a room that wasn't hers. At first she felt panic rise in her, then a calm voice in her head said, _Easy, Ayeka, you are in the hospital. My comrades are trying to find a way to heal you._

            The girl's red eyes watered and a tear slid down her face. _Mother, I feel so weak…_

            _Shhh, be quiet. Do you remember what I told you to do when you meet Queen Serenity?_

            Ayeka reached up and wiped her tears off her cheeks. _Yes._

            The girl go the impression of a smile. _Then you're all set. Don't worry, would I ever let anything bad happen to you?_

_            You told me that when Pandora opened her box the only thing that she kept inside was foreboding. You wouldn't tell me if something was going to happen because then I wouldn't be able to be normal._ Ayeka smiled to herself. _When are you going to visit next?_

            _Later, now take care of Small Lady for me, love you._

            Ayeka didn't bother to say she loved her mother back, Setsuna knew it. The child lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, until someone came in quietly. She looked over and saw it was Rini. "Are you feeling better?" the pink-hared princess asked. Now she was wearing her white dress and hair pins and looked the part.

            The girl on the bed smiled. "A bit, it's nice of you to ask."

            Rini climbed onto the chair beside the bed and leaned her elbows on the pillow next to Ayeka. "My Mommy says your mommy is Puu." 

            "Puu?"

            "Sailor Pluto."

            "Oh, I guess. I just call her Mommy." Ayeka yawned and her eyelids drooped.

            Rini looked alarmed. "Are you Okay? Should I get Mommy?"

            Ayeka shook her head slowly. "I just need…some…sleep." Rini watched Ayeka's eyes close and ran from the room.

            "Mommy!" she cried. Queen Serenity looked over from her discussion with all the other Scouts with the exception of Pluto and Saturn. 

            Serenity frowned. "Not now," she said.

            Rini didn't take no for an answer and yanked on her mother's dress. "Ayeka went back to sleep again."

            Mercury looked at Serenity. "It's the only thing we could think of." Serenity nodded sadly. "Then let's do it." They all followed Rini to Ayeka's room and surrounded the bed. Serenity held out her hands and the ginzuishou appeared. The other Scouts held hands and Mercury and Mars set a hand on Serenity's shoulders. The crystal glowed and its light bathed Ayeka in gold.

            As it dimmed, another glow could be identified. On Ayeka's brow glowed a symbol, Pluto's symbol. The Sailors watched it slowly fade and Ayeka's eyes opened. She looked at Serenity and sat up. Bowing her head she said, "My Queen, I have been chosen to succeed my mother as Guardian of Time and she wishes for me to train with Small Lady." Silently, Ayeka was going over the speech again, hoping she had quoted it perfectly. Her mother had been insistent that she repeat it word for word, because a Pluto must always say only what she means to.

            Serenity smiled. "Of course. I trust your mother knows best."

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters from Tenchi Universe. I will be using the inner scouts' dubbed names, but the outer scouts had cool names in the original that weren't as confusing. Anyway, the next chapter will be set a few years later.


	2. A Little Outing

Author's Note: Another week has begun, and so has a story! This chapter takes place a few years after the first. To sum up the time elapsed, I'll tell you that Ayeka has been moved into the palace so the other Sailors can oversee her training with Sailor Min-moon. They have managed to form a tight friendship and consider each other family.

            Ayeka looked around the corner of the hall and ducked back. Rini was still in the fifth guest room. Hide and seek wasn't as much fun when the only thing you had to do was turn a corner and find a fair selection of hiding places. Since Ayeka had come to call the crystal palace home, she had developed a kind of kinship with Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Princess Serenity(Rini).

Some people who didn't know any better would take a look at Rini and Ayeka playing and think they were twins. Over the years, Rini had sprouted like a weed, and Ayeka's growth remained slow and steady. Now that Rini was twelve and Ayeka was fifteen they were like twins at about five foot five. Their pink and purple hair and red eyes made the assumption easy to make, the coloring was fairly unusual.

            They probably should have been studying or doing something more toned for a teenage girl's mentality than playing a children's game, but in reality they were developing their combat skills. While there was no immediate threat from anywhere, the Scouts occasionally uncovered surviving pockets of Black Moon folk. For the time being, both girls had no opponents for practice except themselves. Rini's mother was too powerful and her father was usually working with her mother. The other Scouts weren't about to take time off, to Rini and Ayeka made do with each other when there weren't any lessons to learn from the crystals Ayeka's mother left for them.

            Lady Pluto never visited. The other Scouts, especially Neptune and Uranus, took this a little personally and their hurt feelings came down on Ayeka. So far, Setsuna was the only one who had a successor for her place, but everyone had to agree that it was about time. No one knew how long she'd been around, but it was certainly longer than any other Scout.

            Rini left the room and went down the hall. Ayeka crept in after her and sat on the bed. Too easy. Then Rini jumped in and shouted, "Got you!" Ayeka's mouth fell open, then she closed it and smiled.

            "Yes you did, now let's do something else. How about…"

            "Shopping!" Rini ran from the room before Ayeka could agree. One thing Rini and her mother shared (they are actually very much alike) was their love of shopping. Time and responsibility had made the former student from Juuban Junior High into a wise ruler, but she never acquired the book brains her daughter had. The two girls changed into street clothes and left a message crystal for Serenity.

            The shopping district was filled with people. "What's this all about?" Rini asked.

            A clerk in the store they were visiting smiled at her and said, "It's the Princess' birthday of course! We always celebrate it here in the city." Then she reached over and took a couple of chocolates from the basket at the counter. She held them out. "Here, a gift." Ayeka and Rini thanked her and made sure to buy some sweets before they left.

            "I'm going to get fat on this," Rini moaned. Ayeka sighed.

            "Are you kidding? You eat and eat and don't gain a pound." Rini was growing into a very pretty young woman, but her curves had yet to show themselves. They went into other stores and found a similar atmosphere. Ayeka looked into her bag as they left the last store and smiled. "Another chocolate marshmallow, does everyone know they're your favorite?" 

            "Mminko," was Rini's only response. Her marshmallow bunny was in her mouth already. Ayeka laughed and took her friend by the elbow.

            "Let's go! Maybe there'll be a party and we can help with the decorations," Ayeka said. Rini stuffed the rest of the treat into her mouth and they ran through the crowds.

            Unknown to the girls, a pair of cold, black eyes watched from the shadows of a store front. No one was going into it, but a steady stream of extremely normal people had been coming out. Ayeka cast a look over her shoulder as she and Rini ran off, catching the dark figure's eyes. She looked forward, a smile tugging her lips.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, not my usually happy length, but I'll start the next right away. I just couldn't help but end it with that happy twist. Hehe…Please send me ideas for the fic, errors (I've only ever read the series online, never saw it) and just little tidbits I could include in later chapters to make it last longer. Arigato!


	3. Strangers Among Friends

Author's Note: Here's another one! It should be more like the length my dedicated fans are used to. J  PS: Look up the fics by a fav of mine, Sailoraekanataku2!

            "Happy Birthday, Rini!" everyone shouted. The thirteen-year-old girl grinned and gave hugs to all of her friends. Ayeka stood by the door, having escorted the princess to her private party hosted by her parents. It was a rare occasion for all the Scouts to gather in one place, that is, all the scouts except a certain two…

            "Presents or cake?" Serenity asked her daughter.

            "Presents!" Venus said, picking up a box wrapped in gold paper. "Open this one first!"

            "Do you have to be first for everything?" Jupiter sighed. Venus gave her friend a glance, but didn't say anything. Rini took the present and undid the bow. It was a miniature TV made of crystals, the latest model.

            "Thank-you!" the princess chimed. Venus accepted the hug and Mars handed Rini her next gift. The pile shrank until it was gone. That was when the other Scouts noticed Ayeka had been quietly sitting in her seat. The atmosphere grew a little chilly. 

            "Where's your present, Ayeka?" Mars asked. Ayeka didn't show a thing, her face was blank.

            "Mother and I agreed that Rini and I need to train." She turned to Rini, who's eyes had lost their bubbly laughter. Serious red eye to serious red eye, Ayeka said, "Rini, we're going somewhere far away to train for a year." There was a quick flash of purplish light and Lady Pluto stood at one end of the table, opposite Serenity and Endymion, right behind Rini. Rini turned slowly in her chair, the other Scouts jumped to their feet.

            Lady Pluto handed her staff to her daughter. They were both bathed in light, and when it dimmed, Pluto stood alone with her staff. Rini had vanished with Ayeka. Before anyone could utter a word, Pluto raised a hand and said, "Wait, I have much to explain. First is how there could be two Plutos. It's simple, there can only be one Sailor Scout per planet at any time, including Pluto."

            Serenity peered at her friend closely and a smile tugged her lips. "You rejoined time, didn't you? Or is the light just creating those mild lines?" The others looked at a blushing Pluto.

            Recovering her composure, she cleared her throat and said, "I lost my immunity to time with the birth of my daughter. Still, each of us will only be replaced once we die and the power goes elsewhere." The somber attitude descended on the group again. Pluto waved her staff and a holographic picture appeared on the table. "This is where I sent the girls. I assure you that it is quite safe, and in the present."

            Jupiter leaned in and said, "Look at those trees! They're huge!" Indeed, each trunk looked wide enough to make a small room out of. 

            Endymion wasn't paying much attention to the light show. "You're saying that only once a Sailor Scout has died can their powers be reborn. The only one who is dead is Saturn." The others seated at the table frowned as they thought about this. Endymion looked ready to storm. "You sent Rini 'elsewhere' to train with _Sailor Saturn_??!!"

            Serenity, Mars, Neptune, and Uranus jumped to their feet in alarm, ready to teleport to wherever the girls had gone to save the princess. "Hold it!" Pluto said in a thundering voice. They froze. Lowering the volume a bit, Pluto said sternly, "Like I said, they are both perfectly safe. This place they are at is not just a remote spot on Earth, it is a distant planet from another solar system. The people on this planet know me well, because it is my home planet, where I was born into a powerful family linked to the Emperor's line. They possess enormous powers, aided by their trees with who they have formed a close bond. This planet, is the home world of the Jurai Empire…"

            "Where are we going?" Rini asked. Ayeka looked at the map the crystal in her hand was projecting. The purple-hared girl frowned.

            "Um, I think right." They turned right and stopped. Guards were lined up along the door. "Maybe not…" Ayeka and Rini turned around and continued down the hall. They reached the end of the hall and the map started to blip. "I guess this is it." They pushed the doors open and walked in.

            A grove of trees lined the walkway, towering high above the two girls. "Ooo, is that a throne?" Rini asked, pointing to the end.

            Ayeka had to squint because of the distance. "I'd guess so, it's up high and there sure doesn't seem to be a nice comfortable couch nearby. Maybe Mother's directions were wrong, I don't see anyone else here."

            Rini looked around and asked, "Exactly who are we planning to meet?"

            "She said we were to meet up with her old friend Azaka, he's a knight I believe."

            Rini's eyes went wide. "Wow, a real knight! I wonder how old he is  if he's and old friend. Isn't your mother thousands of years old?" Ayeka nodded. The two girls walked all the way to the throne and stopped. Doors were on either side. Ayeka looked at the crystal, but there was no arrow, just a large red dot.

            "This should be it, maybe he's in another room," Ayeka said. Rini eyed the right door. "Why don't you go in there and I'll check in here." The purple-hared one pointed left. Rini nodded and they parted.

            As Rini pushed open the door, she remembered that Ayeka couldn't transform yet. Ah well, she could handle herself. Rini's eyes roamed over the room. It was large and littered with furniture wherever it fit. It was brightly lit from an unknown source, and smelled like leaves after some summer rain. She wandered around and found another door. Well, no harm in trying it. Rini reached out and the door opened by itself. The girl jumped back and peered into the darkness beyond. 

            Curiosity won over caution, and she went in.

            Meanwhile, Ayeka was looking around another room with a bit less furniture that Rini's. It too smelled rather fresh and clean, but the lighting was dimmer. Ayeka noticed the elegance of the wood furniture and how it looked so natural. How had they done this? The chair must have been made by forcing a tree to grow like that. Then she noticed a back door. She reached out and didn't notice how the handle tried to open on its own before she grabbed it. The room beyond was dark, so she tried to walk in slowly, but her feet settled on nothing and she fell.

            Ayeka woke up lying on a soft mattress. She turned her head and noticed Rini was curled up beside her. The room was bright and very big. Where were they? What had happened? She sat up.

            "How are you feeling, Miss Ayeka?" asked a stern, but somewhat comforting voice. She turned her head and saw a man with streaked gray hair and blue eyes sitting next to the bed near her. 

            Throwing back the sheets, Ayeka turned her body to face him. "I'm doing rather well, thank-you." His eyes shimmered as Ayeka got to her feet and looked around while her hands automatically tried to smooth her wrinkled dress. "Where are we?"

            He smiled and stood. "This is the Jurai royal family's villa on planet Emoth. You two arrived rather abruptly during one the Emperor's meetings." Shaking his head, he went to a table and poured a couple of drinks. "I thought I asked Setsuna to be subtle."

            Ayeka sat down and accepted the juice. "That would probably be our fault. You see, she gave me a map and I tried to follow it, but when nobody was there we split up to look and I ended up stepping through this door into…nothing." She took a sip and said, "You wouldn't happen to be Azaka, would you?"

            The knight smiled. "I am, and I take the girl with you is Princess Serenity?"

            "Hm?" Rini was awake and she had caught her name. "What about me?"

            Ayeka waved Rini over and said, "This is Azaka, my mother's friend."

            Rini blinked, still a little asleep, and curtsied flawlessly. Then she took the glass Azaka offered her and took a sip. She shook her head and looked back up, her eyes alert. "Wow, this is good!" she said.

            Azaka then explained that they were to be sisters, children of a nameless old friend who whished to train as knights. He told them about the Emperor Yosho, his heir Tenchi, and that they would see a lot of a woman by the name of Misaki who was the head of the bodyguards. Her subordinate was a former space pirate named Ryoko. 

            Next he took them to a special niche where they would change clothes. The door would slide shut and then reopen with the occupant fully clothed depending on their plans for the day. Ayeka and Rini came out dressed in Juraian robes that were simple and suited their taste. Azaka eyed the outfits a moment, but decided they would do. Ayeka's was light blue and dark purple. Rini wore white and pink. 

            Azaka led them down the hall, past mumbling groups of officials and nobles, who didn't give the two girls with the guard a second glance. They finally reached their destination, and Azaka walked right past the receptionist who stuttered at him, and barged into the real office.

            Lady Misaki was reading something on her desk. She looked up and smiled. "Azaka! What a pleasant thing to see." Then she seemed to shoot from her chair and leaned in to grin into the faces of Ayeka and Rini.

            Azaka cleared his throat. "Lady Misaki, these are the daughters of an old friend of mine, I was wondering if they could use our training facilities."

            She pinched Rini's cheeks and said, "Oh you're so sweet!" Then she practically squeezed the life out of Ayeka, who mouthed the word, 'air' to Azaka over Misaki's shoulder. The knight rested a hand on his colleagues, shoulder.

            "Perhaps we should show them the stadium?" he said. Misaki dropped Ayeka and turned around.

            "Oh yes! This way!" She whisked from the room. Ayeka picked herself up from the floor.

            "You could have warned us," Rini said. Azaka shrugged and they followed the light blue head of Lady Misaki to a door with a security panel.

            "When the Emperor or Prince wish to train, the door locks and only admits those with the proper clearance," Misaki said cheerfully. The door opened and they went in. The stadium was a huge room with glowing walls, ceiling and floor. "The glow is the shield the trees hold up to protect the outside from the power used inside. It's very effective and only can be deactivated by the Emperor through his tree."

            Rini saw something that looked familiar and tugged on Ayeka's arm. They ran off to take a closer look as Lady Misaki prattled on next to Azaka, both completely ignorant of the fact that their charges weren't present. The girls were looking at a crystal floating in a glass case. "It's exactly like the ginzuishou," Rini said. Ayeka frowned.

            "No, it's a little more green. Our crystal isn't partial to any color," Ayeka said proudly. Still, they couldn't help but be interested. Rini reached out to touch it and once her hand reached the glass lid, it shocked her. Her hand jumped back to her side. Then Ayeka tried her luck. Her hand hesitated, then passed through unharmed. Rini stared. "Do you think it's because I'm not old enough?"

            Ayeka shrugged as she brought the crystal out of its protective case and eyed it. "Maybe. See, this is definitely greener." She held it out for Rini to get a closer look and the pink-hared girl nodded. Ayeka sent her hand back through the glass and returned the crystal to its original position.

            "Girls! Oh! I see you found the Jurai Light Jewel," Misaki said as she and Azaka rushed over. They had finally realized there were no footsteps pattering behind them. Ayeka and Rini looked back at the jewel.

            "Jurai Light Jewel, ours isn't as green," Rini said. Azaka and Misaki blinked.

            "Yours?" Misaki said.

            Ayeka tried to signal Rini not to explain, but the open girl blurted out, "My Mom's, really. She uses the ginzuishou to heal people and fix buildings and banish evil will from the Earth." 

            Azaka put his hand on his face and Rini guessed she'd done something wrong. She looked at Ayeka and realized her friend's face was pale. Misaki looked extremely interested, though. "Earth? Where is that?"

            Rini got shy and looked down. "Um, I'm not that sure, but it's somewhere far away I think." Misaki smiled and patted Rini's head.

            "You kids have such good imaginations! I guess I can leave you for now, but I hope to have a chance to watch you some time. Bye!" Misaki left and Azaka, Ayeka and Rini let out sighs of relief.

            "We're lucky that she's not the suspicious type," Azaka said. "Especially if it's good girls like you two are. She has this unique ability to see people as they really are. Now, back to the matter at hand, let's keep stories of Earth to a minimum? And let's see what you girls can do!"


	4. Sailor Saturn Makes Her Entrance

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long to come, but my connection was out. Without further ado, or complaint about my responsibilities, I will start the fic!

            Ayeka looked at Sasami through her mask. An honorary member of the Jurai royal family, Sasami had accidentally merged with their most powerful tree, Tsunami. She was Misaki's only daughter, and a sweet little thing, but this was a formal occasion. Azaka had told Ayeka and Rini to stand at the doors to the room where Sasami had been waiting to make her entrance. Now the adopted princess was standing just within Ayeka's field of vision. So others couldn't see how young the two female bodyguards assigned to the princess were, Ayeka and Rini wore special masks that attached to their faces without strings and made them look like blank slates without hampering their senses. Azaka said a former student had designed them.

            Sasami smiled at the assembled courtiers. Rini and Ayeka closed the double doors in almost perfect sync. Sasami opened her mouth and said, "I'm honored that you all have come to help celebrate my birthday, Tsunami bless you all." People bowed their heads and made room for Sasami to enter the crowd. Ayeka and Rini followed, Juraian staves in one hand, read to block people who came in too close. Azaka had stressed the fact that religious maniacs occasionally got in and made a scene. They were to not hesitate.

            In private, the two had mused about how Rini, an heir to an important throne, was helping to protect another princess. They had had their laughs, now they were had to be serious. Azaka had taught them well during the past year, but Ayeka had yet to transform while Rini had never revealed her true powers to their host. It seemed best that way.

            For almost half an hour, they didn't have to do a thing except walk behind the princess. Sasami was their age, about fifteen, and she had greeted them openly. Rini and Sasami had quickly become friends, dragging the slightly less perky Ayeka into their crew. Suddenly, someone shoved their way out of the crowd of people and reached out towards Sasami. Ayeka didn't hesitate, so fast that her move was practically undetectable, she shoved her staff head in the individual's way. The man glared at her with dark eyes, she wasn't sure what color, and she didn't like the madness she saw in him.

            "Back off, Sir," she said. He continued to glare. "Please step away," Ayeka said. The man reached out a hand and grabbed her staff to push her out of the way. Ayeka tensed her muscles and the staff didn't move. He stared. "I warned you," she said, and the man's eyes went wide as he was sucked into the blue jewel on Azaka's staff from behind. Azaka nodded to Ayeka, who nodded back and took up her position again.

            As the party drew to a close, Sasami started to meander back to her room. Rini shared a purpose with Ayeka, to get the princess out of the crowd as soon as possible. Sasami stopped to talk to anyone who approached her out of kindness, but she was dead tired, and Ayeka and Rini could see this. Finally, they reached the steps in front of the anteroom Sasami had entered from, and took up guard positions on either side as she thanked her guests for coming. Ayeka and Rini opened the double doors for her, and followed her in.

            Sasami went straight to her room. Ayeka nodded to Rini, who followed Sasami in while Ayeka remained outside on watch. The party had been rather boring, now all that was left was stand guard until regular soldiers arrived and Ayeka could stumble off to bed. She was so tired…Ayeka snapped awake. It wouldn't do for her to fall asleep! Later, she promised herself, but her body wanted sleep _now!_ Slowly, Ayeka began to nod off again.

            Footsteps down the hall woke her up and she peered down the hall through the corner of her eyes. It was coming from the right, but then it stopped and didn't resume. Where'd they gone? Ayeka heard a clack sound and ran into the princess' rooms.

            The man from before was fighting Rini with a glowing sword like the Emperor used. Ayeka didn't hesitate. She jumped in to protect her future queen, and knocked him back. He glared at her and threw an energy blast at her. Ayeka barely managed to deflect it with her staff. Who was this guy? He was using royal Juraian powers.

            Ayeka and Rini dove forward as one to cross their staffs across the intruder's neck. Sasami came up to stand over his head and look down at him with concern in her eyes. "If you didn't try to kill me, this wouldn't have happened. Why did you attack me?"

            He didn't speak. Ayeka applied pressure with her staff. His eyes snapped to hers, or really her blank mask. "Cowards, not showing your faces to your foes," he spat.

            Rini reached up to remove her mask, but Ayeka grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, don't." She looked back down at their captive. "I'll have to summon Azaka—"

            "No need," said a voice. Sasami looked up and smiled. Ayeka turned her head so she could look at the newcomer while keeping an eye on the intruder. It was a young man, tall, strong, with red hair and eyes, and a master's staff. He was a knight, she realized. Until now she'd only met Azaka, this must be his young partner and former apprentice, Kamidake. 

            Kamidake came forward and pointed his staff at the unfortunate. The man cried out as he was sucked into the glowing red orb on the knight's staff. It pulsed and Kamidake frowned. "He has Jurai powers," he said.

            Ayeka and Rini brought their staves back to their sides and Kamidake smiled down at them. "Very good work, you two. When Azaka said he'd found a couple of promising students I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. I guess he has." Ayeka and Rini bowed in acceptance of this story. When Ayeka straightened, she found an odd look on Kamidake's face. "Why do you wear those masks? I meant for them to be used in the courtroom."

            The girls shared looks and removed their masks. Kamidake blinked. Sasami laughed and said, "They're sisters! This one is Ayeka, with the long purple hair, and this is her younger sister Rini with the pink hair." The two "sisters" bowed again, this time in greeting.

            Kamidake nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, interesting eyes." Ayeka stiffened. She could feel the suspicion in his voice and eyes. Sasami put a hand on Rini's shoulder. 

            "Why don't you guys go to bed now, Kamidake will report to Father, yes?" Kamidake nodded and turned to leave. Rini and Ayeka moved to follow, but Sasami's hand restrained Rini. She leaned forward and whispered something in the other girl's ear. Rini nodded gravely and followed Ayeka out. 

            "Wha—" Ayeka started to say to Rini behind her, but Kamidake's staff was suddenly at her throat. She froze and looked at him. His face was grave.

            "You are not just any bodyguard," he said tightly. Ayeka nodded. "Then who are you?"

            Rini placed a hand on Kamidake's staff and looked him in the eye. "Leave her alone, our mother's sent us here to train with an old friend, Azaka." Kamidake's eyes were switching from Rini to Ayeka and back. 

            "Old friend?"

            Rini didn't flinch. "Ayeka's mother, Setsuna." Kamidake didn't move.

            "What's this all about? Kamidake?" Azaka said as he came around the corner. Kamidake lowered his staff and looked at his former master.

            "These girls are—" Kamidake started.

            Azaka held up a hand. "Wait. I failed to explain the whole situation because I didn't think it would be necessary. I guess I trained you too well, so let's find a quiet place to talk. You girls may go to bed, now. Misaki was beginning to fuss." The girls ran off, and Azaka took Kamidake to the stadium for some quality time.

            Ayeka and Rini became Sasami's temporary personal guards. Kamidake stopped treating them like intruders, but didn't relax around them either. Talking to him was like a game of inquisition in which the first person to give up some information lost. Ayeka began to despise him, Rini couldn't hate anybody if she tried.

            One afternoon, Rini and Ayeka were practicing when Sasami came in and said, "Father has decided I should go on a tour of the other planets in our local system. I asked if you two could be my companions and he said yes!" Rini and Ayeka felt a bit of relief. That meant time away from Kamidake and his glares. 

            "Who is coming with us?" Ayeka asked. 

            Sasami blinked. "It's just us, me and my guardians." Guardians, Ayeka and Rini were struck by the meaning of that word. Sasami gave them each a big hug. "Azaka said he'd taught you two everything he could and were able to be guardians. Kamidake threw a bit of a tantrum, but he agreed."

            Ayeka felt very surprised. Kamidake had agreed they were ready to take up positions as guardians? Peculiar, but maybe the stiff was actually able to recognize skill when it was thrown in his face. He certainly didn't seem about to realize that Ayeka and Rini posed no threat to his home and Emperor. 

            Rini wiped her face off with a towel and said, "Isn't there some kind of ceremony for us to become guardians?" she asked.

            Sasami nodded. "It's just a small thing. Father will have to take a look at you, but he's amazingly perceptive and he'll see you two are perfect." As Sasami left, Azaka came in. 

            "I don't have to tell you that Emperor Yosho has agreed to let you become guardians, so I'll just go over the ceremony." He sat down with them and explained the kind of clothes they should wear, how to walk, how to answer the Emperor's questions. It was all rather showy, but necessary. At the end, the Emperor would give them their staffs and they would be guardians, knights.

            The princess wanted to get going, so the ceremony was arranged for the next day. Ayeka and Rini entered the throne room side by side, wearing simple white clothes and the masks they'd donned when they became Sasami's protectors. Courtiers whispered, because the knighting of new guardians was a rare thing, and these two were girls. Azaka and Kamidake stood at the Emperor's two sides. A mature woman with black hair and a kind face stood to the left and a younger dark-hared woman stood to the right. The elder was the Emperor's mother, Funaho. The other was his wife.

            Emperor Yosho was youthful for his advanced age of over a thousand. He looked not much older than Kamidake, but Ayeka felt the guardian ruined his good looks by scowling at her constantly. Yosho rose and the girls knelt. "Ayeka and Rini, how do you wish to defend this family?"

            "With all our heart and power," they chimed.

            "How do you wish to defend this people?"

            "With all our heart and power."

            "In the name of what planet do you come to be knighted?"

            "Earth."

            Yosho didn't hesitate, he placed a hand on each of their heads and the girls were enveloped in a pearly light that rustled their hair and clothes like strong winds. With a sudden flash, they were clothed in the same armor as Azaka and Kamidake, each holding a staff. Ayeka's held a mysterious crystal, as did Rini's. The Emperor frowned and courtiers whispered like busy bees. The stones were supposed to be red and blue, right?

            "Yosho," said a feminine voice from the platform where the throne stood. He turned and looked up at his mother. She looked grim. "Ask them why they wanted to be knighted in the name of Earth." Instantly, the girls knew this woman knew what Earth was. 

            Yosho turned and Ayeka and Rini removed their masks. Those who could se drew back, they weren't expecting such beauty and youth on warrior's faces, but those eyes! They were the eyes of the royal family, and while a few had them because of distant ties, they weren't nearly this bright. Rini spoke for herself and Ayeka. "We are from the planet Earth."

            Funaho slowly descended the stairs. "Last time we checked, that planet was a wasteland, how did it sprout the technology to join our empire in only five hundred years?"

            "Our parents went to sleep after they defeated the Dark Moon Kingdom and everyone woke up not long ago. My mother whished for me to come to Jurai to train so I may better protect our home from the forces which constantly wish to destroy it," Ayeka said.

            The woman smiled in understanding. "I see, so your people weren't dead, but asleep. Since I am also a native of Earth, this brings me comfort as well." She looked at the staffs and said, "I still don't see how you got the Jurai Light Jewel, but then I can't recognize this other jewel."

            Rini looked at the crystal and bit her lip. "It's the ginzuishou, from home, but Mother is supposed to have it!" She felt panic rise in her and she turned to Ayeka. "What's she going to do without it? Without the ginzuishou she can't—"

            "She's fine, Small Lady," said a hard voice. Ayeka and Rini gaped and spun around. A man with pale hair and a black crescent on his forehead stood in front of a group of courtiers. Ayeka immediately put herself between Rini and this Black Moon menace. He chuckled. "So you know me? Trying to protect your princess, Ayeka? Pitiful, all of you." The man threw a ball of black energy and it paused when it hit Ayeka's staff. The jewel flashed, then disappeared. To everyone's horror, the staff broke in two and the energy hit Ayeka. She flew several feet and fell to the floor. Rini braced herself.

            "Go away, Diamond, you have no business here. Eventually I'll find out how you got here, but for now it will be enough to get rid of you once and for all!" She reached into a pocket and removed her locket. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Her Juraian armor vanished and was replaced with a strange and extremely short outfit. Her staff was now a long, golden stem with a crescent moon and the jewel on top. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the Moon, I will punish you!"

            He looked unimpressed. "That's the same crock your mother gave me. Oh well," he threw black power at her, and while it forced her back a few feet, she managed to deflect it to the ceiling. It created a new skylight.

            "Enough!" Azaka and Kamidake leapt in front of Sailor Moon to engage the enemy. She raised a hand.

            "No! Don't!" she said, but Diamond was already attacking anew. His energy blast sent the knights into the opposite wall. Sailor Moon felt tears come to her eyes. "Don't get them involved in this!" she shouted.

            Diamond rubbed his nails on his shift and said, "Not my fault they attacked. They're as pathetic as that nobody they sent with you. What's her name? Oh yes, Ayeka Jurai, daughter of the infamous Sailor Pluto who couldn't even save her best friend." He brought his hand back to attack again.

            "STOP!" a powerful blast of green light sent Diamond into the opposite wall as the last of the courtiers got out of his way. Now the only people left in the huge throne room were either Juraian royalty, or warriors. Yosho flew down and struck at Diamond with a glowing green blade like Sasami's assailant. Diamond held up a hand  and a black shield of crackling energy surrounded him. Yosho hacked at the shield, not making a dent.

            Diamond kept one hand up for the shield, then raised the other to send a blast Sailor Moon. She braced herself against it and tried deflecting the energy again. The blast exploded on impact and scorched her sailor fuku. Ayeka stumbled over to her friend and shook her. "Sailor Moon?" she said. No answer, not a twitch. "Sailor Moon! No!" The staff piece in Ayeka's hand began to pulse. She looked at Diamond, who was watching her with amusement.

            "Hahaha! I, Daimond, have succeeded in killing the Princess of Crystal Tokyo!" Yosho stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ayeka who was crouched over Sailor Moon's limp body. There was a strange glow over the purple-hared girl, who slowly rose to her feet and started to march towards Diamond. 

            "Diamond! You have met your match!" Ayeka screamed. She raised a hand above her head and shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power!" The staff in her hand turned into a lethal glaive and she spun around. "I am Sailor Saturn, Sailor Scout of Destruction! In the name of the planet Saturn, I will punish you!" 

            Diamond looked panicked now. Sailor Saturn advanced on him. She neatly slice open his shield with her glaive as she said, "You didn't think they would let the heir to Crystal Tokyo out of their sight without the best protection, did you?"

            He shrieked and cowered. "I didn't mean it! Honest! I was being controlled—" She didn't hesitate and ran him through with her glaive. Blood dripped off the end as she brought it out of him. Diamond slumped to the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Then he died. 

            "Sailor Saturn!" The scout turned to see Princess Serenity in her beautiful gown smiling at her. "Please release Ayeka and let us continue our training." The Sailor Scout leaned languidly on her glaive.

            "I am both Ayeka and Sailor Saturn, there is no difference, Princess. I was sent to protect you as only I could with my power of death. You have nothing to fear from me, I am in control." Then she became Ayeka again, standing in her Juraian battle armor. Instead of the triangular marks on her cheeks, she had three much slimmer black slashes. Rini had them as well. Ayeka rushed to her friend's side and said, "Are you Okay?"

            Rini nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go home."


	5. A Mission Impossible: High School!

Author's Note: Can you say rain? I got home Monday soaked to the bone, not to mention all my notes and stuff were practically destroyed. (I need a car!) Alas, public transportation and the good will of others is what keeps me going. Thank you to all those people who give rides to your friends, you have no idea how much you're appreciated. J

            Princess Sasami went on her trip, but with Azaka and Kamidake as her guardians. After the incident with Diamond, Setsuna came and whisked the girls away leaving a message crystal for the Emperor that she claimed would explain things. Rini got a very warm reception back home, and showed her mother her new transformation into Sailor Moon. The golden staff stayed in subspace where the ginzuishou had been kept. This allowed for quick access by members of the Serenity line. The welcome wasn't as great for Ayeka, whose father was quite happy to see her, but towards whom the Scouts could only feel fear. Ayeka's presence was a constant reminder that Sailor Saturn still existed, and no amount of reassurance from Setsuna or Rini could ease their feelings. 

            During the first month after their return, the girls were forced to spend almost every waking hour studying. They had to make up for lost time, over a year's worth, and that is a lot school work. Finally, Queens Serenity said that was enough and sent them to school in the city. She'd done fine with a public school education, and Rini had been well ahead of others her age before she left, she still was. 

            Rini and Ayeka were enrolled in High School, Ayeka as a senior and Rini as a freshman. They weren't too eager to wear the school uniform, (which was yellow, orange and white) and their new abilities as Scouts kept their peers from realizing just who Serena Chiba and Ayeka Jurai were. The girls walked to school, and it was on their way to their first day, that they met Yora.

            Ayeka looked ahead and said, "Rini, do you know anyone who goes to New Juuban High? Ugh!" she fell forward as someone plowed into her from behind. Rini helped Ayeka to her feet and they turned. A girl with short black hair and black eyes was getting to her feet. The school uniform looked absolutely horrible on her, washing out her face to an unhealthy shade. She picked up her bag and brushed the dirt from her knees.

            "Ah!" she cried out. One of the knees was cut. Ayeka didn't think to hesitate, she knelt and cupped a hand over the wound. It healed almost instantly. The girl looked up at Ayeka as she stood. "Thank-you, are you a novice of the Healing Light?" the girl asked.

            Ayeka eyed her assailant. She looked about sixteen, was a little bit shorter than Rini and Ayeka, and was almost painfully thin. Ayeka shook her head. "No, I'm not. Personally, I don't believe praying to the dead Angel of Justice will bring you the power to solve all ills. It's just something I've been able to do since I was ten or so. Some people have it, some don't. I'm Ayeka Jurai."

            The girl smiled warmly and bowed slightly. "I'm Yora Hoshi, I'm a senior at New J."

            Rini and Ayeka blinked. "New J?" they asked in unison.

            Yora giggled. "You two have to be sisters, that was perfect! But, New J is what we call New Juuban High School. Are you new?"

            Rini nodded. "Yeah, until now we were home schooled, but Mom thought I should go to a real high school. And we aren't related, we're just as close as sisters." Her openness and smile won Yora over, and the three of them all ended up walking to school together.

            "Wow, I thought you were at least a sophomore," Yora said to Rini when the girl said bye. 

            Rini rolled her eyes. "I shot up like a rocket when I turned twelve, but I'll se you later!" She went to her homeroom and Yora grinned at Ayeka.

            "We have the same homeroom, because your last name begins with J and my with H. Those are both in room 225, this way." Ayeka followed Yora up the stairs, waiting patiently as Yora greeted old friends until they got to their homeroom. The teacher looked up from her desk and smiled. "Yora! It's good to see you again. I take it this is Miss Jurai?"

            Ayeka bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hannon." The teacher smiled and pointed to a couple of seats near the window. 

            "Why don't you two sit over there, class should be starting soon," she said. Yora smiled and led Ayeka to their new seats.

            The moment they sat down, Yora turned to Ayeka and said, "Wow! She gave us seats by the window! I think she likes you!" A couple of other girls seated in front glared at Ayeka and Yora before turning back to their own conversation. Yora looked around and frowned, "I wonder where Moriro is, he said—"

            One of the girls from the front scoffed. "Why in the world are you bothering about him? He obviously isn't your type, so just spare yourself the embarrassment and forget him." Her red hair spoke of a fiery temper and her posture and strange black eyes spoke of pride. Too much pride in Ayeka's opinion, but she wasn't about to say so.

            Yora turned pink and looked away. It wasn't really a proper blush, it barely brought life to her cheeks, but Ayeka could recognize it. "You like him, don't you?" Ayeka said quietly.

            The girl nodded. "I've had a bit of a crush on him since we were kids, we were friends then, and still are more or less, but he's been busy." She said the last with an hopeful tone, meaning Yora wasn't so sure.

            Her worries were put to rest when a deep voice said, "Hey Yora, how was your weekend?" Ayeka looked up into bewitching blue eyes. 

            Yora smiled. "Hi, Moriro! I've been great! Oh, and this is Ayeka Jurai, she's new."

            Moriro turned his blond head and smiled. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Moriro Moriyama."

            Ayeka smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Yora was just telling me how nice you are, and I could use the friends."

            He leaned against the desk behind him and said, "Changing schools your senior year has to be hard, where did you used to go?"

            "I was home schooled, I've never been to a school with other people my age." Ayeka looked at the clock. "I think the bell's going to ring.

            Moriro looked up and stood. "I guess I should go, see you two at lunch?" Yora waved good-bye as he left the room. The girls up front giggled and the happiness in Yora's smile died an early death. 


	6. No Need For Saturn

Author's Note: I discovered today that life is too complicated to try to reason everything out. This is thanks to my English teacher who never ceases to surprise me with all of our mysterious assignments and class activities. (Instead of a vocab quiz we wrote an essay on the nature of good and evil the whole class, a little different?) Anyway, a new chapter has begun!

            Ayeka looked at her test grade and sighed. Second best again, not bad for someone who studied all day for the stupid exam! She took some calming breaths and sat down in her math class. As she tried to figure out which problems she could've possibly gotten wrong, she overheard a few of the guys in her class talking in the seat just ahead of her. "Man, I wish I was as smart as you, Kiro," one of them said. "You're better at math than the teacher!"

            She let her eyes drift up and casually fall on the head of the boy two seats ahead of her. No one sat directly in front of her because that seat had been Lana's until the girl switched schools. The teacher had insisted on not moving anybody, so it remained a dumping ground for those who sat around it. Kiro, who was laughing, had black hair that shimmered like feathers and looked as sort as down. Ayeka had the unexpected urge to lean forward and run her fingers through it. She'd certainly never felt _that_ for any guy before.

            All she could see was his back, so she looked back down at her notes to try and study. "—Ayeka I think. Hey, that's you, isn't it?" said one of the guys. Ayeka's head shot up and she noticed the four of them were looking at her. 

            "What?" she asked.

            One of the two with brown hair asked, "You're Ayeka Jurai, right?" She nodded. "Then _you_ are the person who came in just behind Kiro! Hey, can I cheat off you? Kiro is too good at hiding his paper, and he goes too fast." That was when Kiro decided it was worth turning around. Ayeka looked right into deep, glacier-blue eyes. They were pure blue, intensely blue, she noticed a deep intelligence in them.

            She made herself look away and said, "No, sorry." Then someone tapped her arm and made her look forward. To be captured by Kiro's eyes.

            He smiled slightly and said, "Sorry for beating your score."

            Ayeka felt the spell of awe crack and could move again. She laughed and said, "No need to be apologetic, you just did your best, which is all any of us can do." Then she felt like slapping herself. Often her experience as Sailor Saturn would rise and she'd say something not fitting of her age. The boys just stared, it had been a rather philosophical answer for a high school girl.

            Kiro's eyes sparkled. "I see. I take it you're also good at Language?" Ayeka nodded. He turned to his friends. "See, she'd one up on me. I'm dyslexic and can't read very well. Numbers, however, make sense." The teacher came in and the conversation ended.

            Ayeka sort of paid attention, but like the rest of her high school education thus far, it was all review to her. She found herself musing about such wasted time, and her attention drifted to her purpose as Sailor Saturn, death and rebirth, all she had to do… NO! Ayeka snapped awake and forced herself to listen to the teacher again. 

            After class, she half ran to the cafeteria and found a quiet spot near a tree in the yard. She opened her lunch, ate about half in two bites, then leaned back against the trunk to center her thoughts and gain greater control over her slightly assimilated alter ego, Sailor Saturn. Despite what she'd said before, as Sailor Saturn she had only limited control. Ayeka was still Ayeka, but as Sailor Saturn her feelings of duty towards her comrades and her ultimate purpose were strengthened twofold. Even normal she was rather protective of Rini, her psuedo-sister. 

            "May I sit with you?" asked a warm voice. Ayeka shot out of her reverie, and felt the Saturn power try to rise and claim her . She held back and glared at her guest. It was Kiro.

            Ayeka felt like screaming at him for how stupid it was to interrupt her, but didn't want to scare him away. She held out a hand and said, "Feel free." Kiro sat down cross-legged with his lunch and Ayeka noticed it was one of those vile school burgers. He took a bite and set it down. Feeling a little awkward, Ayeka continued to eat her own lunch at a more sedate pace than before. It was too bad Yora and Rini didn't have this lunch, the three of them usually hung out together, but they had second shift for lunch on Fridays.

            What felt like a very short minute later, Ayeka looked up at Kiro and noticed he had finished his burger and was working on some fries. A piece of cake sat on a napkin beside his plate on the tray. Ayeka's own lunch was a turkey sandwich, a ham sandwich she'd already eaten, a thermos of lukewarm tea, a punch of grapes, and a much larger piece of cake. It wasn't that she'd become as much of a pig as Queen Serenity had once been (and still was) but that the treatment with the ginzuishou when she was little had taken care of the main problem and left her with an almost insatiable appetite. 

            Feeling slightly guilty for being the smaller of the two and having the larger lunch, Kiro was just reached for his sliver of cake when Ayeka held out her large chunk. She amazed herself by not blushing, though her heart sped up. Their eyes met and she asked, "Would you like to switch? I'm not that hungry anymore." Truth be told, she was just past starving and had reached that stage of slightly nagging emptiness that wasn't true hunger.

            Kiro looked from his meager portion to hers and smiled. Her held out his and said, "Sure—gah!" Their hands had bumped in mid-air and both pieces fell on Ayeka's uniform. For a moment they were as still as statues, then Ayeka began to giggle and they laughed hard enough to bring tears to their eyes.

            "And I thought these uniforms couldn't look good no matter what you did to them!" Ayeka said as she ran a finger along her orange bow and licked the icing off.

            "You look good in vanilla frosting, I wonder if it's still any good," Kiro said, and he reached out and took a sample from Ayeka's shirt front. He grinned and swallowed. "Still good!" They laughed and the warning bell rang. Then Ayeka blinked and looked at her shirt front. 

            She jumped to her feet. "What am I going to do?! We have five minutes until lunch is over, and I'm going to look like a fruitcake!" Kiro chuckled, but Ayeka's flaming red eyes made him stop.

            "Sorry, it's just the uniform, and the icing, and fruitcake…hehe… Well _I_ thought it was pretty funny!" Then he sighed and looked at his watch. He looked her over again as she tried to wipe the mess off with a napkin. Ayeka stared at him when he held out his hands and said, "Let me do that, there's an easier way, but only if you promise not to scream." Ayeka frowned and nodded.

            Kiro held his hands out towards her and closed his eyes. He then waved his arms in a circular motion and a stream of water appeared. With his eyes still shut, he threw his hands out and the water rushed around Ayeka in a froth. When it disappeared, she was clean and dry. She stared at her shirt front and then at Kiro, who looked a little sad. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked.

            Ayeka smiled and shook her head. "We all have secrets, but now I can guess who your mother is." He looked a little surprised. Ayeka waved hand. "Don't worry, nobody will hear about it from me, but couldn't you have saved the cake too?" They parted laughing and at ease, better than the exit Ayeka had sensed they were about to make. It was then that Ayeka noticed how many of her classes she and Kiro shared. At the end of last period, they waved good-bye to each other and Ayeka went to meet Yora and Rini.

            "Hi, Ayeka! How was your day?" Rini asked. Ayeka was about to answer when Yora ran up breathless. 

            "Did you really eat lunch alone with Kiro Takagawa?" she demanded. 

            Ayeka blinked. "Yes, is that important?"

            Yora rolled her eyes in that "As if you didn't know" way. "He's only the hottest catch at school! Until now he's been practically blind to girls, how did you get him to notice you?"

            Ayeka felt this conversation was better held on the move away from anyone who might think the wrong thing and started walking. The other two followed, eager for an answer. "A few of his friends in our math class noticed I was the one he beat for first place in the math exams. We talked for a bit, then shared lunch. It's not like we were making out or something. He even—" she stopped. She'd almost mentioned that he ate cake off her uniform without seeming to blush about it, but that would make them ask how she'd gotten clean.

            "What?" Rini asked.

            Ayeka struggled to find something. "I was going to say he even shared a piece of cake with me without acting interested in the way you two seem to think. People can have perfectly normal conversations without love getting involved."

            Yora and Rini talked about boys, names floating in the air like flies over a melting ice-cream cone. To Ayeka, the two were just as interesting, and she mused on her own thoughts. She decided the first thing she'd do when she got back was go to the room Queen Serenity had sanctioned off for magic use. She could battle her inner demons there.

            She didn't go there first, first she went to the highest tower she could find in the crystal palace. Ayeka found the several hundred steps deterred even the cleaning staff from going up there, and had made it her private place. It was as deserted as she'd hoped, and like the rest of this strange palace, decorated elegantly. She had shoved some of the things to the side and moved a couch into the spot just in front of the balcony doors. She opened them wide and shoved the couch out. It wasn't hard, as a Sailor Scout she had super strength honed with training.

            Ayeka sat on it and closed her eyes. A light glow surrounded her as the Pluto symbol appeared on her forehead. _Mother, it is the appointed time._

            Sailor Pluto's voice whispered in her daughter's ear. _Good, this is taking its toll on me. They've all made it out, Sailor Saturn saw to it, so I'll close the gate and lock it. It shouldn't be needed any more._

            Ayeka frowned, eyes still closed. _You don't know for sure?_

_            Firefly, even I can't see into my successor's domain. You can if you try, but only if the Queen bids you do it, the power comes naturally to you, but the Saturn Power will deal with Pluto only so much._ There was a pause and then, _I love you, Ayeka, and your father and I will visit soon._

            The purple-hared young woman opened her eyes and looked at the spring sky. It was almost perfect, but Ayeka couldn't figure out just what was missing. She sighed and stood up, yelping. Her legs had gone stiff. Ayeka rubbed her knees and calf muscles before shoving the couch back in place.

            She went to her room to change into her normal attire, a simple gown of black and purple, and went to the magic workroom. No one was there, most of the Scouts and their families didn't see the point in practicing magic when all their enemies were defeated. Of course, Saturn needed time to vent once in a while.

            Ayeka stood in the corner and bowed her head. A dark, shadowy aura appeared around her and she became Sailor Saturn in a brief flash of power. She spun the glaive expertly around and grinned. No matter how long it was between transformations, she never got rusty. The Scout looked around the sparsely finished room and chose a small stone. It looked like granite. 

            "Hiya!" she cried. The stone flew up into the air, and Ayeka jumped after it. She hit it with the side of her glaive, trying to keep it up in the air. After a few minutes it was no longer a challenge, so she landed and let it fall towards her. "Ribbon!" She didn't dare call on the whole attack, and a single black slip of power shot out and shattered the small stone into dust. Sailor Saturn faded away and left Ayeka. Her knees shook. "I almost didn't control it. I think I'll have to lay off on this all together." Each time she managed to call Saturn's power on purpose, it got harder to send it back to that little place inside her that seemed to store the huge force.

            Ayeka went to her room to do homework, and marked her calendar. "The last day of the Sailor of Silence" it said. Then Ayeka opened a book and started as normal a life as she could.


	7. Crystal Clear

Author's Note: I think I'm coming down with something, but other than that all is peachy. Oh yeah, what do you think so far? E-mail your pressing questions to me at PrplAyeka@aol.com with the subject "Fic" and I'll try and answer it as best I can. Arigato!

            Kamidake looked around and sighed. This Crystal Tokyo place was nothing compared to Jurai. Their buildings weren't even made of wood! If each house had a garden, it was hidden, but somehow the people seemed to cope. He kept one nervous eye on Princess Sasami and the other on everyone else. They got a few strange looks, but nothing more. Some folks even smiled and said hi.

            "This is a very peaceful society," Azaka said. Kamidake nodded. "No wonder the girls came to us to train, what kind of warriors could be raised without an appreciation for danger?"

            Sasami sighed. "That's not why they came, Aunt Setsuna said it was because there was no place on Earth strong enough to stop Sailor Saturn. Apparently she believed the power of Jurai would keep innocents safe if Ayeka lost control."

            Kamidake shuddered. "I don't see how she can stand to have another person inside her. Especially since that alternate personality could harm her princess." It still perplexed him how Queen Serenity could stand to have such a threat live under her roof, because Rini was the one with that jewel now, and that pink fluff could never hurt Ayeka. Of course, _he_, Kamidake, wouldn't finch if it came to that.

            "Wow! It's gorgeous!" Sasami said. Her voice had deepened and she now wore the robes of adulthood, despite her youth. She was barely nine hundred.

            Kamidake looked up and had to admit it was impressive. The palace of Crystal Tokyo was a giant, shimmering sculpture. Beautiful gardens surrounded it and Kamidake was shocked to see only a couple of guards, whose jobs were to open the door for whoever approached. They let the Juraians right in without question. Sasami looked around, curious and somewhat excited. "I wonder where Rini and Ayeka are?" she said.

            "Lady Ayeka and Princess Serenity are in the private wing, do you seek an audience?" The trio turned to see a floating crystal in the shape of a miniature humanoid. It shined a steady, golden light and seemed to look hopeful.

            Sasami smiled. "Yes we do, could you tell them Sasami is here?" The little pixie bowed and shot away. They were waiting mere seconds before it zipped back. 

            "Princess Serenity is eager to see you! She insists I let you up right away, just go down that hall there and turn right. You'll find some stairs, which you'll climb to the third floor and turn left. At the end of that hall is another stairway, take it up one more floor and the room is dead ahead." Sasami blinked. The pixie giggled and a crystal dropped into Sasami's hand. "This will tell you, Good bye!" Then it went over to another group.

            They went up all those stairs and found the room they were looking for. It was enormous, cavernous, and a single long table of finely carved wood was in the middle. There were three chairs at the head, three on each side, and two on the side opposite the first three. Each was finely carved and colored crystal. The ones at the place of power were gold and silver with a slightly smaller pink one beside them. The three to the right hand of the head of the table were green, turquoise and brown. Opposite them were deep blue, orange/yellow, and red. The two at the foot of the table were dark purple and deep red. Each was occupied with the exception of the last two.

            The young woman in the pink chair grinned and stood up. "Sasami!" she said. Sasami rushed into the waiting arms and hugged her good friend.

            "How are you, Rini?" she asked. Rini's eyes flashed. 

            "I'm Princess Serenity now, just as you are Tsunami."

            Tsunami blinked. "How did you know?"

            "Ayeka told me, but please let me introduce you to my fellow Scouts." The Queen stood, King Endymion behind her. Kamidake had to admit they were a very handsome couple. "These are my parents, Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo." Next to stand were Amy, Mina and Rey. "These are Sailors Mercury, Venus and Mars." Then Lita, Michiru and Haruka stood. "Last is Sailors Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus."

            Princess Serenity motioned towards the guests and said, "This is Princess Tsunami of Jurai, and her Guardian knights Azaka and Kamidake." Kamidake bowed and found approval in the eyes of the Sailor Scouts. He couldn't help but notice they were all older than Ayeka. Then he realized there were two empty chairs set off to themselves.

            Azaka looked over and said, "Forgive me, Princess, but whose chairs are those?" They were the darkest of the thrones, and the symbols seemed to mirror tragedy.

            Queen Serenity and the others grew somber. The queen stepped forward and said, "Those are for Sailors Saturn and Pluto, but they aren't expected to show up for these meetings."

            Azaka sighed. "Lady Setsuna made it sound like there was nothing left to keep her here, maybe when we return to Jurai—"

            "She's having her first vacation in several millennia, let her rest," said a strong voice. Kamidake turned and noticed the other Scouts stiffened and turned defensive. Ayeka stood in a gown like the others, but it was purple like her unoccupied chair. She walked over and looked at Queen Serenity. To the shock of many, Ayeka bent to one knee and said, "Forgive me, my Queen, for I have mislead you."

            Queen Serenity's kind face showed confusion. "Rise, child, how have you deceived me?" Sasami, Azaka and Kamidake backed away a few steps. They could tell a formal confession when they saw it.

            Ayeka stayed on her knee, but turned her face up, and Kamidake could see her eyes were cold and hard. It honestly scared him, because never had he seen her look so grim, so…hopeless. That was it, her eyes showed no hope for the future. In her haunted voice she said, "My mother had me swear secrecy to your mother, the first Serenity. I can now break my silence." She slowly got to her feet and Kamidake realized Ayeka now had the appearance of a mature woman, not a gangly teen.

            "When the Black Moon was supposedly destroyed, my predecessor, Hotaru Tomoe, destroyed an empty base. All of the Black Moon's minions were transported in small groups to Crystal Tokyo via the Time Gate. This migration took years to set up, and it is this task which was set before Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. This past month the last of them arrived, and Hotaru returned to her own time to die so I could inherit her powers.

            "These people have quietly set up peaceful lives and pose no threat to our peace. The strain of the transfer forced Sailor Pluto to release herself from the Time Gate and re-enter the timeline. As of now, she and her husband Azusa are living on Jurai for personal reasons."

            Kamidake found his hand was clenching his staff so hard his knuckles were white. He loosened his muscles and forced himself to take calming breaths. Then he looked up again and saw the pain in the Queen's eyes. His stomach got a horrible sinking feeling and his first thought was a kind of prayer. Oh, Tsunami, don't let the Queen treat her harshly.

            It wasn't Serenity who spoke first, it was Sailor Neptune. She jumped over the table and slapped Ayeka. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you let her do that?! She's Hotaru! You knew she'd die!"

            Ayeka turned her dead eyes on Michiru and said, "You forget that I am the daughter of Pluto, and thus inherited some of her powers. I knew Hotaru would died because I am her heir, but something all Sailor Saturn knows is that her power to kill is limited by her own resolve. Hotaru knew it would kill her."

            Michiru's chin quivered and she ran from the room, slamming the door. Haruka followed her, and Ayeka looked back at her queen. Queen Serenity looked sad, but what she said was truly a shock to everyone. "Sailor Saturn, I am well aware that to swear before a queen is binding, but you forget whose reign this is. I am not my mother, so I must see you are disciplined for hiding such sensitive information from me."

            Princess Serenity started to raise a hand to plead with her mother, but the queen continued. "As soon as the preparations are made, you will be sealed in crystal until your actions have been forgiven." The Princesses began to weep for their friend, the other Sailors and Endymion looked stunned, Ayeka just stared straight into her monarch's eyes.

            "I understand."

            Kamidake tapped the wall of his room with a finger, testing it. Then he pulled his arm back and slammed it into the crystal full force. It hummed slightly, but didn't crack. He felt a bit better now. How could she have done that? Ayeka had sounded so broken up when she said, 'I understand.' Hadn't that queen noticed at all? He and Azaka had been ordered by Tsunami to let her and Princess Serenity have time alone while they were here. Azaka had gone into the city to find a good library to learn more about Earth's history. Kamidake had tried to find a private place to sulk.

            For some reason he felt like wringing that sovereign's neck. He couldn't explain it, Kamidake had disliked Ayeka on sight, so why was he feeling so angry about her punishment? She'd held back what seemed like vital, and obviously painful, information about a deceased comrade's act of pity for the enemy. How long ago that was, he wasn't sure, but the whole business irked him.

            Not finding any answers there, the knight decided to take a stroll. He was just going down yet another hallway when he heard a voice strained by anger. Concerned, Kamidake peered into the room with a blue stone on the door. "—Your fault. Maybe I can talk to Mom about it and she'll convince the Queen—" The voice belonged to a young man with black hair who was waving his hands about madly.

            Ayeka sat on the bed he was pacing in front of. Her attention was on the ranting youth, not whoever might be spying on them. She interrupted her companion and said, "Kiro! I told you that there was no point in avoiding it, while my mother's visions are of possibilities she can choose from, I just get to take a peek at what _must_ be. _I had no choice but to tell her everything!_"

            Kiro stopped dead in his track and walked up to Ayeka. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close. Kamidake had to stretch somewhat to hear what Kiro said next. "Ayeka, you don't have to let them do this to you. You _can't_ let them do this to you. Being sealed in that crystal will be like freezing you in time, and Michiru and Haruka won't forgive you until they died, and the others didn't like you in the first place, and I'll be _old_ by then."

            Ayeka frowned. "How should your being old have anything to do with why I shouldn't get sealed? This is a perfectly sensible way of containing the Saturn Power without alarming it and forcing the others to kill me. Even then, the power would be reborn in someone else. So you see it's—"

            Kiro leaned down and stopped any sentence she'd been about to make with a kiss. It was over quickly, but Ayeka was stunned into open-mouthed silence and Kiro knelt in front of her. His hands came down the hold hers as he said, "Ayeka, I love you, and I couldn't bare to grow old and not have you with me. Do you have any idea how long it will take the original Sailor Scouts to die? Mother says one-thousand and thirty-two years! Do you really want to be shut away that long? Even then, the next generation might hate you because of what their parents brought them up to think. Yu could be stuck forever!"

            Kamidake didn't wait to hear the rest, he turned and walked stiffly away from the door. His blood boiled with jealousy, because it had taken that kiss for Kamidake to realize how he felt.


	8. Willpower Has Limits

Author's Note: Today I sliced my finger open with scissors, in class, and jeez did I feel dumb. Anyway, that's why it's taken me longer to get this chapter out. And thank-you SAN for reading!

            Ayeka looked at the clock and sighed. Two classes until her last day at New Juuban High was over. No one else knew that, just her and Kiro. They'd eaten lunch together again under their tree, and she'd tried her best to remember every moment of it so she'd have that with her as she slept. The teacher stopped her droning and everyone looked up.

            She had a tough time keeping herself from gaping. It was Kamidake, in _normal _clothes. Ayeka had to admit, he way the suit fit him made her wonder what he'd look like without it on. She gave herself a mental slap to get such ridiculous thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on looking uninterested. 

            Kamidake spoke to her teacher quietly, and the woman nodded. She readjusted her glasses and looked at Ayeka. "Miss Jurai, Mr. Kamidake wishes to speak with you." Ayeka sighed and got up. Everyone watched her as she slowly came down between the desks and closed the door.

            She wasn't prepared to have Kamidake suddenly whirl around and grab her shoulders and shake her. "What the heck is going on?! On Jurai they say you became some sort of dark warrior and struck down that Diamond guy without breaking a sweat, the Emperor praised you! Yet here your people hate you. Did I let a monster protect my princess?"

            At first his words didn't make sense, then Ayeka shoved his hands away and said, "Sailor Saturn has always been on rough terms with the other Scouts, of them all, I am the only one powerful to destroy an entire planet. Naturally they mistrust that kind of power, and the fact that they eventually became very close to Hotaru doesn't help me." Her red eyes shimmered and she looked down at the floor. "They think I let her die because I want to keep the Saturn Power, but the truth is…" She didn't continue.

            Kamidake felt like she'd left him hanging. "What's the truth?"

            Ayeka shook her head. "I can't tell you."

            He felt his fury peak. "What do you mean? This whole issue came about because you told the truth, what can I do to you that keeps you from telling me?"

            She bit her lip and said in a tight, quiet voice, "The Saturn Power is very draining, and Hotaru knew she'd die anyway. In my youth I was very weak because my energy was being stored in a personal reservoir created by the first Serenity. It was supposed to be saved until I no longer could sustain both the Saturn Power and my own life, but instead it has been seeping away." She turned her head away and said, "I'm dying, so the best thing I can do is accept my punishment and save the last of my strength until my ultimate power is needed." With that, Ayeka slipped back into the classroom.

            Kamidake stood outside the room, still facing the door. He was somewhat stunned. That powerful being in Ayeka's body and mind was slowly killing her. He couldn't seem to grasp the idea. Just the mere notion that someone as powerful as Ayeka claimed to be could be killed by that power was hard to believe. She was too strong to be dying, there was no way…

            He left the school and went back to the palace. After some wandering, he found what he'd been looking for. Kamidake sat down in front of one of the video communication units and specified where he wished to make his call. After some waiting, someone finally picked it up. "Hello?" said a middle-aged woman with red eyes and dark green hair.

            Kamidake looked at his Emperor's sister sternly. "Lady Setsuna, are you aware of your daughter's sentence?"

            She lost her already small smile and looked grave. "Yes, of course."

            The knight clenched his hands into fists. "Then why aren't you doing anything? She shouldn't have to suffer because she wished to let people have a second chance! I know that the time she has left is limited, but isn't it better for her to live while she can?"

            Setsuna sighed. "The Queen must be obeyed, and Sailor Saturn knows that."

            "Couldn't there be some way to convince Queen Serenity to take some other action? Does she even know that the Saturn Power is draining Ayeka's life away?"

            Now the Scout blinked in mild surprise. "Draining her life? No, no, the problem is that she has powers of Pluto as well as Saturn. The combination is fighting inside her, and she's having problems keeping them separate. I told her that she couldn't trust her visions to tell her the truth because Saturn influences them too strongly. 

            It's tough, but she isn't going to die from it. I wonder where she got that idea."

            Kamidake couldn't believe his ears, and he felt hope rising in his chest. "You mean she isn't going to die? She can live normally?"

            Setsuna smiled slightly and nodded. "As normally as Sailor Saturn can, but I think you'll find she has a certain Juraian touch with her Pluto strengths. Despite it all, she is still a member of my bloodline. She leaned in closer to the screen. "Protect her, Kamidake, and not just from enemies. You need to protect her form herself."

            Tsunami and Princess Serenity were sitting in the garden, trying not to cry when Kamidake found them. "Where's Ayeka?" he asked sternly. They didn't dare to say no, Tsunami was picking up feelings of protection, and felt her suspicions confirmed. Those confused feelings Kamidake had been giving off like solar rays were now focused, and it seemed divine intervention wouldn't be called for.

            Kamidake found his query in her room. He marched right in and closed the door. Ayeka opened her mouth to say something, but he said, "You don't have to do this. I've talked with Lady Setsuna and she says you aren't dying."

            Ayeka shut her mouth and stared at him. While she absorbed this information, Kamidake took a quick look around. Her room was in perfect condition, but the only personal items that he could see were the brush in her hand and the comb on her dresser. She had planned this fate for a while. Finally she found her voice. "Th-that changes nothing. I'm still going through with it because I'm committed now." Kamidake could hardly believe his ears.

            "What happened to that warrior I met on Jurai? You bent to no one, you weren't intimidated by me or the emperor. Besides," he decided to try another tactic, "how can you protect Serenity if you're trapped in crystal?" Ayeka bit her lip and looked away. Kamidake knew he was right. "I know you too well, Lady Saturn, and right now I can tell that I'm right. You want to protect above all else."

            Ayeka clenched her hands into fists and shouted, "Yes! You happy, now? I don't really want to be trapped in crystal for centuries, but Queen Serenity gave me my sentence and I can't just say no!"

            The vehemence of her response and the trembling mouth and watering eyes weren't what Kamidake had expected in the least. She'd always been firm, never wincing from pain or an attack during training. It only just occurred to him that facing the truth about her condition might hurt her deep. "Ayeka, I…" he couldn't think of anything else to say. 

            She set her brush on the dresser and furiously wiped away her tears. "I have to go now," she said, and she started for the door.

            Kamidake swore silently and stepped in her way. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Ayeka, please consider an alternative. Just talk to Queen Serenity, she's the sensible type who doesn't want to hurt others." 

            Ayeka reached out and touched Kamidake on the shoulder. "On Jurai you were practically my rival, yet now you seem to be one of the few concerned for my well-being. Why the change?" She said it slowly, calmly, and Kamidake could smell the trap.

            However, he wasn't about to admit aloud that he had more than a crush on her. "Ayeka, in you I have been able to recognize many of the traits in myself that make me a good guardian. Azaka said as much on our way here, and none of us want to see you waste your life as a frozen prisoner. Princess Tsunami believes you did the right thing, and would step forward if she didn't have to answer to politics."

            Ayeka felt frustrated. She had been so close to getting something meaningful out of him, but somehow he'd managed to answer in a way that reminded her of how he'd annoyed her back on Jurai. He wouldn't back down, he was too stubborn, so she did the only thing she knew could stop him. She let her hand drift from his shoulder to his face and she could see the surprise in his eyes.

            "Sailor Saturn cannot be completely controlled, her will to survive can override any desire to protect. It makes me dangerous, Kamidake," her hand slid down to his neck. "And even Saturn can't bring people back to life." She squeezed and his neck gave a soft crack noise.

            As he fell into her arms, he whispered, "The Jurai Light Jewel can." Ayeka felt a tear slide down her cheek as she lowered Kamidake to the floor. The markings on her face that had appeared when she became a guardian and vanished when she became Sailor Saturn, were revealed as she brushed his feathery red hair away from his face. He looked so innocent in sleep, so kind and gentle. Ayeka knew she didn't deserve anyone, especially not someone like Kamidake. The poor fool would guard her with his life if she let him know she too felt strongly about their relationship.

            Ayeka stood up and transformed into Sailor Saturn. The Sailor Scout of Silence knelt by Kamidake's side, leaned down, and kissed him softly. She'd never get to again, and it was just too bad that Kiro thought he loved her, but the boy would get over it. Then Saturn left the room with her glaive to meet her queen in the throne room.


	9. They Can't Say It

Author's Note: Postings will become irregular because of a lack of motivation(not you people, you're great) It's just that the stresses of senior year are getting to me and this takes up valuable time that I can't spare on certain days. Sorry!

            I had truly wished she'd come to try and explain further why she did what she did, but Saturn is a stubborn planet. It tore my heart when she actually arrived in the throne room, glaive in hand. At my request the ceremony was private, and only the other Scouts and myself were present. Of course, the Juraian princess, Tsunami, had managed to get in somehow, but I didn't tell her to leave. Ayeka is as much one of her people as she is one of mine. Who knows, maybe more so.

            As Sailor Saturn knelt before me, it took all my will to keep from weeping. Never had I thought I'd have to carry out the sentence. "Are you prepared, Sailor Saturn?"

            Saturn nodded. Then there was a light blue glow around her and her head shot up to stare at Tsunami, who was also glowing. Serenity frowned, the other Scouts looked ready to strike if Tsunami was helping Saturn escape. Then the glow faded and Saturn blinked. Tsunami's pink eyes filled with tears. "You're carrying an undue burden, allow me, daughter," Tsunami said. She walked over and reached out.

            Her hand didn't stop at Ayeka's back, but went through it. Serenity backed up a step at the high-pitched scream that was released from Ayeka's mouth. It was like the scream of death, eerie and chilling. Then the young woman fell onto her hands and knees. Tsunami straightened and held a glowing crystal in her hand. Serenity and the Scouts stared, because it was exactly like the ginzuishou. 

            "This isn't your crystal, it's the Jurai Light Jewel, an heirloom that can only reside in members of our royal family as the true ginzuishou can be in yours," Tsunami explained. Saturn trembled as she got to her feet.

            "It's gone, the pain is gone…" Sailor Saturn said in wonder. She brought a hand to her chest and the Scouts noticed that the silver starburst of old was replaced by the purple heart. Just then the doors slammed open and Kamidake ran in.

            "AYEKA!" he shouted. Most of the Scouts thought he was angry about something, but Serenity and Tsunami grinned and turned to Sailor Saturn, who still looked rather flushed. Kamidake ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

            Before he could say anything, Ayeka slumped forward in a feint and the red-hared knight had to catch her. Queen Serenity rested a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile, "Why don't you take her to her room? She's had a rough past few weeks."

            Tsunami waved a hand, producing a green stone chest. It opened and her set the jewel in it. Closing it, she held it out to Queen Serenity. "Please make sure she gets this when she wakes up." 

            "You take it," croaked a voice. They turned to see Sailor Saturn's eyes were cracked open as she lay in Kamidake's arms. She attempted a smile and said, "I still have problems with this Saturn power, and adding the Jurai Light Jewel to the mix just makes my head…spin…" Her eyes drifted shut and Kamidake turned to leave the room.

            She felt exhausted. Ayeka made herself wake up and found her eyes were gazing up at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Where—" she broke off into a coughing fit. Jeez, her throat was dry! 

            "Here, drink _all_ of it," said a calming voice. Ayeka didn't even have to look up to know it was her mother. A glass was raised to Ayeka's lips and a hand supported her head.

            Licking her lips, Ayeka said, "That was refreshing. Water never tasted so good."

            Setsuna smiled. "That's not much of a surprise, since it's the water of life from Jurai. Tsunami insisted that I give you some."

            Ayeka started to sit up, but her arms wouldn't support her. "Mom, what _happened? One minute I'm about to be put out of my misery, the next Tsunami has her hand in my chest—_

"Ayeka, rest now. You're too tired to talk aloud! I'll make sure you get all the answers you need when you wake up." Her smile wasn't reassuring, because Pluto had her own definition for everything.

            The next time Ayeka awoke, she didn't feel nearly as dry, and she couldn't identify who it was who was sitting nearby because her eyes refused to focus. She blinked a few times and squinted. Finally, the world came into focus. "Kamidake?"

            The young knight spun around in his chair and smiled a relieved smile. "You're awake. Lady Setsuna took the Jurai Light Jewel home with her once she was sure you were Okay." There was something different about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on…

            "What on Earth happened to your face?!" she exclaimed. He smiled a little uncomfortably and looked away.

            "Well, Tsunami insisted on releasing me from my duties as her guardian, so like your markings, they went away when she did." Then his face became grim and he said, "You didn't have to hit me."

            Ayeka's eyes snapped to life, ready to fight. "You weren't going to let me pass without at least trying to stop me, I just cut right to the chase."

            He got up and snorted. "Back to your old self," he muttered and he left. Ayeka sat back and put an arm over her eyes.

            "Not awake five minutes and you've already sent Kamidake running. I swear I could almost see the storm clouds around his head," Princess Serenity said as she came in. Ayeka lowered her arm.

            "Why am I not in crystal?"

            Princess Serenity sighed and sat down the chair Kamidake had vacated. "You're wanted here, people need you around, even if it's just to snap at. You wouldn't want my life to be boring would you? Besides, we're all glad you're awake."

            Ayeka snorted. "Everyone except the other Scouts, Kamidake, and those members of the public who aren't totally out of it."

            The pink-hared princess frowned. "Nonsense! I'd say the Scouts have been absolutely petrified that you'll never wake up, despite Tsunami's warning that you'd sleep for a while. And Kamidake was the most anxious of us all. You know, he only ever left your side to eat and sleep? That's why Tsunami told him to stay."

            Ayeka glared murderously at the ceiling. "He couldn't possibly care that much, or he at least has a funny way of showing it." She turned her head on the pillow and looked at her friend. "Am I going to be Okay? I can't see the future anymore."

            Serenity blinked. "I'd assume you'll be fine. As for your Pluto power…it's probably attached itself to the Jurai Light Jewel." Ayeka could accept this and started to sit up. Serenity held out a hand and Ayeka lay back down. "You aren't getting up yet, first Mercury is coming in to take a look at you."

            It took a good two weeks for Ayeka to get out of her room, and even then only with assistance. Her reservoir of energy had been released when Tsunami removed the Jurai Light Jewel, and now she was adjusting to living without the feeling of a pressure on her chest. It had caused her more physical discomfort than she'd ever been fully aware of, and only now noticed with its absence.

            Usually her 'nurse' was one of the other Scouts, but one particular afternoon no one was around to help her. So Ayeka helped herself. Without other forces to distract her, Ayeka had been able to fully grasp her powers as Saturn. Reaching out a hand, her cane floated over from the wall. It was black wood and hard as metal. She gripped it in her hands and used a bit of power to get out of the chair and to her feet. The long, dramatic black gown and intense facial expression were at odds with her bent over appearance. Slowly but steadily, Ayeka went across the room and opened the door.

            It felt good to be out and about on her own. Ayeka suddenly felt stronger than she had in days, and found she could walk almost normally. She went to the garden outside to enjoy some sunshine and took a deep breath. The air out here was lovely, fresher than even the air inside the palace which seemed to carry its own sense of power.

            "Lady Saturn?" said a nervous voice. Ayeka turned, somewhat surprised anyone would call her that. People tended to wish to forget. It was a young guard. 

            "Yes?"

            He cleared his throat. "Her Majesty is looking for you." Ayeka sighed, her brief moment of freedom was over. 

            "Where is she?"

            The guard pointed up. "The north tower." Ayeka turned quickly so he wouldn't see her wince. That was where her hideout was, where no one supposedly ever went. As to not look too weak, she used power to hold herself upright until she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs for the tower. She had to sit and catch her breath. Finally, she started to float herself up the last flight of stairs.

            Queen Serenity was sitting on the couch, left by the balcony window on Ayeka's last visit. She turned and stood to smile sadly at Ayeka. "Lady Saturn, I was hoping to have a long chat with you."

            Ayeka hobbled over and asked, "What about?"

            The queen sat and patted the couch beside her. "About the birds and bees…"

            Can we say that conversation was probably somewhat awkward for Ayeka? Oh yes. Not only did the queen confront her on her feelings about Kamidake, but about how he felt for her, and what the issues with the relationship could be. It was probably the kind of thing the mother tells the daughter right before the wedding. But this wasn't just any bride and groom, this was Lady Saturn and Kamidake, knights of Jurai. As the afternoon wore on, Ayeka found it easier to admit that she did like Kamidake, maybe even love him, but Serenity stressed that she was sure Kamidake felt the same. 

            The conversation ended when Serenity had just stepped out the door. Ayeka had stared out the windows and said to herself, "That doesn't mean either of us has the guts to admit anything." Of coarse, the queen heard. And of course, the queen had a plan.


	10. Let The Games Begin!

Author's Note: It's gorgeous outside! After Isidore passed through we've had nothing but cool sunshine, much better than humid heat or grey and cold. Naturally I'm planning to go to the fair, so everyone else must go somewhere and have fun too! Get off your duffs and spend five minutes outside. For me? ::Big puppy dog eyes::

            Ayeka looked at the crowd of people and had a tough time not shuddering. The Serenity Games were starting today, so naturally Queen Serenity and her whole entourage were present for the opening ceremony. Mars sent a showy fire attack at the giant torch and the people cheered. Sailor Saturn almost collapsed with relief. No matter how bored she made herself look, the crowds had stared at _her_ until this bit of flash called their attention elsewhere. 

            During the cheering and clapping, Princess Serenity, dressed as Sailor Moon, nudged her friend and pointed. Ayeka followed the finger and blinked. Kamidake was standing in the crowd closest to the raised dais where the Scouts sat. It looked like King Endymion, who had begged out of attending the ceremony somehow, was standing in normal garb by the knight's side. 

            I wonder what they're up to, Ayeka thought. Then Queen Serenity was talking again and she had to pay attention. "This year I have chosen Lady Saturn to reside over the games!" Ayeka blinked and the people cheered again. What was the queen thinking? There was no way Ayeka could handle that kind of responsibility on such short notice! Still, the queen continued to go on and on about the different events and the great people participating, etc.

            After the ceremony, Serenity took Ayeka off to the side and said, "Don't worry, every year after the first Games I've handed it over to one of the other Scouts. They've all done it before, so it's your turn."

            Ayeka bit her lip. "But what am I supposed to do?"

            Serenity smiled. "The paperwork has been sent to your new office, and I'll be expecting the game colors to change by tomorrow." Ayeka ran from the stadium and jumped into the air to fly back to the palace. So much work! She had everything to arrange _by herself_. It was ridiculous! And what had the queen meant about changing the decorations?

            Lady Saturn's new office was the tower room she'd effectively taken over as a girl. It now had a special crystal at the foot of the stairs so people who were looking for her could call up and see if she was there. Otherwise they'd have to climb all those stairs for nothing. Instead of doing the stairs, Ayeka flew right to the balcony and went in that way. True to her word, the papers the queen had promised sat in two huge piles on the left side of the desk. Ayeka sighed, and her fuku changed into a long, black and purple gown. The glaive vanished and Ayeka sat at the desk.

            An hour later, the crystal by her elbow glowed white and the voice of Lady Venus came from it. "Saturn? Are you up there?"

            Ayeka picked up the stone and said, "Yes."

            "Good! I'm coming up!" Ayeka set the crystal aside and wondered what was making Venus so cheerful. When the Scout finally appeared at the door, she was looking unusually perky. "Hey! I thought I'd come up and give you some tips on how to deal with this." She sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the black wood desk and said. "First you'll need to go to the stadium and use some power to change the colors of the decorations, flowers and all. I did yellow, gold and orange. Serena did pink and white. You getting what I'm saying?"

            Ayeka frowned. "Black isn't much of a celebratory color."

            Venus waved a hand. "No, no, just use other colors. My point is, those colors will be symbolic of you. People will look at their pictures and see those colors in the background and know immediately which games it was. Besides," she winked, "as the person handling the games, you can be sure everyone will want to meet you."

            Ayeka nodded. "I understand, Lady Venus."

            The Scout rolled her eyes. "Come one, I don't look that much older than you, now. We Scouts call each other by our first names, the formality is for public or non-Sailor Scouts." She left and Ayeka sat at her desk musing about what changes she'd make. Then the Sailor Scout got an idea. A sly grin appeared on her face and she got up from her seat. As she threw open the balcony doors, her glaive appeared. 

            "This should work," she said to herself. Without transforming into her Sailor fuku, she held up the glaive as the winds brushed her hair back and blew the skirts of her gown around. Ayeka closed her red eyes and reached out into her glaive. Its unique shape helped her power reflect back on itself until its strength was ten times what it would have been otherwise. When she reached this point, she reached out for the stadium about five miles away. 

            To those on the ground near the stadium, the huge building and complex associated with it began to glow slightly purple. This told them what it did every year. The white decorations were about to take on color. People paused in whatever they were doing to watch. The white flowers shriveled up and died in seconds. Taking their place were magnificent blue roses and lavender baskets of petals that rained down as the wind blew. White draperies wore away in fractions of a second and were replaced with deep purple. Everywhere there were accents in black and silver. Lastly, she altered the very flame. It turned bright red, like burning lithium.

            The glow faded and Ayeka came back to herself, standing on the balcony with her glaive raised in both hands. Slowly she lowered her arms and the glaive fell from her fingers. It faded as it fell, vanishing completely before it reached the floor. Ayeka slowly came back inside and closed the balcony doors. She made it to the couch before falling asleep.

            Kamidake looked around and felt his anger spike. This was the fifth meal in a row that Ayeka had missed. The games had been carrying on without a hitch for about two weeks, and yet Ayeka still couldn't seem to find the time to eat. He heard that she slept on a couch in that office, and only left when there was an athlete to hand a gold medal to. What made the Serenity Games different from the Olympics of old, was that one was judged against set standards and not one's peers. It was possible for the highest medal to be given out to be a bronze, and several of those for the same event. 

            When it was clear Lady Ayeka wouldn't be joining them for dinner, Kamidake just got up from is seat and stormed out of the dining room. The princess tried to get up and follow him, but her mother reached out and pulled her back down. "Let them have some time alone," Queen Serenity said. 

            The knight marched right up the stairs of Ayeka's tower office and into the room without knocking. Ayeka looked up in surprise from her desk and smiled. "Kamidake! What a pleasant surprise. Now, if you'd like to help could you possibly—"

            "Shut up, Ayeka." Her mouth clamped shut and her face became a mask. Kamidake stood in front of the desk and leaned down into her face and said, "We spent weeks getting you back on your feet, and no matter what Mercury says we all know you still tire easily. Skipping meals is a very bad idea. What will the people think if you collapse while giving some giant of a man a gold medal.?"

            Ayeka just glared back, her resolve like the strongest Roman cement. "I'm fine. It's not like I've been getting that much exercise sitting here making supply calls and—"

            Kamidake reached up and grabbed her shoulders. "Can't you tell that we're all worried about you? You've spent the past week up here! You haven't eaten for almost two days! The other Scouts had time for their families and meals and sleep, what makes this job so exhausting for you?"

            Ayeka rose from her seat, shrugged off Kamidake's hands, and marched around the desk to face him directly. "I don't have a family to care for—"

            "Yes you do—"

            "STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" she shouted. Kamidake fell silent. Ayeka advanced on him a step and he backed up. "My family is living on another planet right now, not here."

            Kamidake felt his patience slipping away again, not that he'd ever had much where Ayeka was involved. "Ayeka, can't you see that these people are also your family? Not just Princess Serenity, but her parents, the other Scouts, and—me?"

            Ayeka's glare lost most of its vigor and she said. "What about you? Queen Serenity says—"

            Kamidake had leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. It was a trembling, almost sad, kiss that was full of unspoken emotion. They stepped closer together and Ayeka put her arms around Kamidake's neck as he reached up and held her closer. They came up for air a few times, but eventually parted. Ayeka leaned against the desk and smiled shyly. "Well, uh, what does Queens Serenity say?"

            Ayeka blinked. "What? Oh! Well, er, she said that we were just too stubborn to get anywhere…"

            Kamidake laughed and Ayeka smiled. Relief was spelled out on both their faces. The knight looked at the desk and said, "How about I help you with some of that so you can actually get some dinner and sleep in your own bed?"

            She cast him a strange look. "As opposed to the couch?"

            "Well…"

Author's Note: Ta-da! How's that for an ending? I might be able to scrape together one more chapter on this timeline, but let me know if I should move on to something else in your reviews. Love ya all!


	11. Don't Teach Your Son The Death Ribbon At...

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. No mas! Empress Satori, I don't live near there, Isidore didn't hit us with _nearly_ enough rain to ease our drought, instead you guys got it all. Are you ready for Lilly?

            Ayeka looked at the pale flower petals flying around on the breeze and her eyes sparkled. Today was the closing ceremony for the Games, and she had quite the show to give everyone. It had taken her a while to arrange without letting word get around, but she'd managed to keep the secret quiet. The most highly decorated athletes, three this year taking two gold medals each, stood on the step below her. The other Scouts stood on either side of the thrones for the royals, and Saturn stood in front of them, clearly in charge. She let her glaive float in the air as she placed the honorary pins on the two young men and the girl who looked like she was about fifteen, but claimed she was twenty-one. 

            "Now turn around, show them all your triumph," she said with a grin. The three turned and were met by a sudden increase in the volume of the shouting and screams form the stands. Then Saturn grabbed her glaive and held it up. She closed her eyes and noticed the stadium grew extremely quiet. After concentrating a minute or so, she thrust the glaive as high into the air as she could and threw her arms out wide as it reached the top of the toss. The glaive exploded into millions of little butterflies, all colors.

            The crowd cheered and Ayeka could hear the other Sailors clapping behind her. Oh, the best was yet to come. Using a speaking crystal, Ayeka raised her voice to fill the giant bowl of the stadium and said, "I have an announcement to make," the people hushed a bit, but not as much as when she raised her ominous glaive. Ayeka held out a hand to Kamidake and he stepped forward to take it. "Kamidake, Knight of Jurai, and I are going to be married. Then I am going to be returning to Jurai." Her eyes were locked onto Kamidake's as she made her announcement, and he smiled.

            As the people watched, Kamidake drew Ayeka into his arms and kissed her softly. This was reason for celebration, and the volume rose again. Princess Serenity was fairly surprised, as were the others, but then she smiled. Ayeka looked so happy. Then she gasped as a light glow came over Ayeka and Kamidake. As they parted, the glow fated and Ayeka was clothed in a long, shimmering gown of deep purple and silver. Kamidake wore light armor, and his marks as a Guardian returned. 

            Then the princess felt a warm humming in her bones and clamped her eyes shut. The ginzuishou was humming inside her. Why? The approach of a tall young man with pale hair from out of thin air made her stomach do flip-flops. Who was he? Endymion got to his feet to intercept, but Ayeka said, "Wait, it's Helios." Recognition flashed in her parents' eyes, and Serenity knew something was up.

            Endymion allowed Helios passed and the grand guardian of dreams stood before the little girl Rini once again. The memories were there, the feelings were there, but very much matured. "Princess," Helios said, bowing.

            Princess Serenity got to her feet and curtsied. "Helios, it is a pleasure to see you again old friend." She was barely holding back tears of happiness, the ones that come after meeting a long-lost friend. A slight grinding noise could be heard and a veil of light descended from the stone arch above the dais where they stood. It left Ayeka and Kamidake outside. Soon the others with the exception of Helios and Princess Serenity came out as well to watch the departing crowd. 

            "Since when did you play Venus?" Mina asked Ayeka. The Scout smiled and shrugged, tightening her grip on Kamidake's hand.

            Then Queen Serenity turned to Ayeka and asked, "When did you decide to return to Jurai?"

            Kamidake took the question. "We thought it would be best to raise any little Saturns near family. Near very _safe_, very _powerful_ family." Ayeka glared at him, but didn't let go. 

            "TOKOIKO! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ayeka yelled. Her five-year-old pouted and started to climb back down the tree trunk. As she got within arm's reach, Ayeka reached out and hugged her daughter close. "Don't do that! These trees don't catch you when you fall." Red eyes, big and round, stared up at her. Ayeka sighed and set the child down. "I can't stay angry with you too long, just stay closer to the ground." Tokoiko ran off and Ayeka sat down next to Queen Serenity on the bench.

            "It doesn't feel like it's been so long since I was watching little Rini play here," she said. Ayeka still had to admire her queen. The woman had aged barely a year since Ayeka and Kamidake left all those years ago. Little had changed since Ayeka left, except for Princess Serenity who was planning to get married to her childhood sweetheart, Helios.

            Ayeka watched her daughter join her twin brother and said, "The Emperor, my uncle, thinks my giving birth to twins is an omen. He says it's never happened before in our family." Tokoiko's brother, Ken'ichi, ran after a girl with blond pigtails reaching out as if to try and pull one. "I don't know what to think."

            "Don't worry, the future has yet to come, and after we're gone it will be up to them to carry on." Queen Serenity's bracelet played a cheery tune and she sighed. "I must go now. May the ginzuishou guide you." She got up, and walked away, leaving Ayeka to supervise the next generation.

            "Don't strangle your sister with that black ribbon!"

:::Bwahahaha, the end.


End file.
